In the manufacture of creped tissue products, there is always a continuing effort to improve the properties of the final product. Such properties particularly include the attributes of softness and bulk. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,087 to Davies and U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,732 to Wand disclose improving the surface softness of a tissue or the like by brushing the outer surface of a paper web. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,981 to Carstens produces a similar product, but attempts to characterize the surface softness of a tissue in terms of indexes reflecting the flatness and fuzziness of the tissue surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,017 to Flautt discloses increasing bulk softness by plying together two creped webs which have different crepe frequencies and amplitudes so that "nesting" of the two plies does not occur. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,771 discloses improving bulk softness by forming a layered web and subjecting the web to fluid forces while supported by an open mesh drying fabric to create a pattern of pillows or so-called "discrete deflected areas". Although all of the aforementioned prior art is concerned with bulk softness or surface softness, the prior art has not been able to provide a method for achieving surface softness and bulk softness in the same product.